Mark Lewin
|birth_place=Buffalo, New York |death_date= |death_place= |resides= |billed= |trainer=John Horton |debut=1957 |retired=1998 |website= }} Mark Lewin (March 16, 1937) is a retired American professional wrestler. Career Mark Lewin broke into wrestling in the late '50s and had great early success in a matinee-idol babyface tag team with Don Curtis, headlining in major territories like New York and Chicago. The team's brief heel turn was a shock to its many fans. The team split up in the early '60s and Mark embarked on a singles career. In 1963, Mark first tried out the "Maniac"/"Mad" Mark Lewin persona, which he would alternate consistently with his 'normal' babyface persona for the rest of his career. He wrestled in Australia and New Zealand] in the 1960s and 1970s with great success, especially in New Zealand where he drew huge crowds during the tours. He frequently formed a tag team in Australia and New Zealand with King Curtis Iaukea. He also spent time in Detroit working against The Sheik and fellow wildman, Terry Funk. Lewin also wrestled in Vancouver with NWA All Star Wrestling, where he feuded with the likes of Gene Kiniski and "Bulldog" Bob Brown and twice won the Pacific Coast Heavyweight title. He found a lot of success in World Class Championship Wrestling in the late 1970s and early 1980s before going to Florida Championship Wrestling, where he joined Kevin Sullivan's "cult" as The Purple Haze, another variation of the 'Maniac' gimmick. He was one of Sabu's frequent opponents in the 1980s according to Sabu's shoot interview. Lewin retired in 1998. In wrestling *'Finishing moves' **Sleeper hold *'Signature moves' **Package piledriver *'Managers' **King Curtis **Gary Hart **Kevin Sullivan **Skandar Akbar **The Mighty Atlas (Morris Shapiro) **The Great Mephisto (Frankie Cane) *'Nicknames' **"Maniac" Championships and accomplishments *'All-Star Pro Wrestling' :*NWA Australasian Tag Team Championship (3 times) - with Steve Rickard (1), Al Perez (1), and Spiros Arion (1) *'Capitol Wrestling Corporation' :*[[WWWF United States Tag Team Championship|NWA United States Tag Team Championship (Northeast version)]] (1 time) - with Don Curtis *'Championship Wrestling from Florida' :*[[NWA Southern Heavyweight Championship (Florida version)|NWA Southern Heavyweight Championship ''(Florida version)]] (1 time) *'Maple Leaf Wrestling' :*[[NWA International Tag Team Championship (Toronto version)|NWA International Tag Team Championship (Toronto version)]] (1 time) - with Whipper Billy Watson *'NWA All-Star Wrestling' :*[[NWA Canadian Tag Team Championship (Vancouver version)|NWA Canadian Tag Team Championship (Vancouver version)]] (1 time) - with Steven Little Bear :*[[NWA Pacific Coast (Vancouver) Heavyweight Championship|NWA Pacific Coast Heavyweight Championship (Vancouver version)]] (2 times) *'NWA Big Time Wrestling / World Class Championship Wrestling' :*NWA American Tag Team Championship (2 times) - with The Spoiler :*[[NWA Texas Hardcore Championship|NWA Brass Knuckles Championship (Texas version)]] (5 times) :*NWA Texas Heavyweight Championship (3 times) :*NWA Texas Tag Team Championship (1 time) - with Dick Steinborn :*[[WCWA World Six-Man Tag Team Championship|NWA World Six-Man Tag Team Championship (Texas version)]] (1 time) - with Killer Tim Brooks & One Man Gang *'NWA Detroit' :*[[NWA Detroit United States Heavyweight Championship|NWA United States Heavyweight Championship (Detroit version)]] (2 times) *'Pro Wrestling Illustrated' :*PWI ranked him # '''265' of the 500 best singles wrestlers during the "PWI Years" in 2003. *'Professional Wrestling Hall of Fame and Museum' **(Class of 2009) - with Don Curtis *'World Championship Wrestling (Australia)' :*IWA World Heavyweight Championship (2 times) :*IWA World Tag Team Championship (8 times) - with King Curtis Iaukea (2), Bearcat Wright (1), Dominic DeNucci (1), Spiros Arion (1), Mario Milano, (1), Killer Kowalski (1) and Antonio Pugliese (1) :*NWA Austra-Asian Tag Team Championship (1 time) - with Spiros Arion *'Worldwide Wrestling Associates' :*WWA Americas Heavyweight Championship (1 time) :*WWA World Heavyweight Championship (1 time) 1This World Championship Wrestling was an NWA affiliated promotion based in Australia that operated from the mid-1960s to the early-1990s. It is not the same promotion as the World Championship Wrestling that was once owned by Ted Turner and sold to World Wrestling Entertainment in 2001. External links * Mark Lewin Profile * Profile Category:1937 births Category:1953 debuts Category:1998 retirements Category:American wrestlers Category:New York wrestlers Category:All Japan Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Championship Wrestling From Florida alumni Category:Jim Crockett Promotions alumni Category:Maple Leaf Wrestling alumni Category:National Wrestling Alliance alumni Category:NWA All-Star Wrestling alumni Category:NWA Big Time Wrestling alumni Category:NWA Detroit alumni Category:Stampede Wrestling alumni Category:World Class Championship Wrestling alumni Category:World Class Wrestling Association alumni Category:World Wrestling Entertainment alumni Category:Worldwide Wrestling Associates alumni Category:Living people Category:Male wrestlers